


Where the Ocean and Stars Collide

by strongfartz



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Diners, Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Americanisms, Anxiety, Beaches, Dating, F/F, First Dates, First Kiss, First Love, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Gender or Sex Swap, Genderbending, Humor, Inspired by Music, Inspired by Real Events, Music, Pop Culture, Slang, Slow Build, Slow Burn, Slow Romance, Social Anxiety, references to ghostbusters ii, references to it's always sunny in philadelphia, references to spiderman 2 (2004)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-26
Updated: 2018-11-13
Packaged: 2019-03-24 08:31:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13807443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/strongfartz/pseuds/strongfartz
Summary: A comedic romance between an awkward girl and a lady-killer.  Sometimes, all you need in life is a burger, a cute girlfriend, and a slice-of-life fanfiction.  This has all three!





	1. Castle Diner

“Gah!  I can’t fucking do this anymore, Pidge!”

 

“Sure you can, dude.  Just one more page and we’ll call it a day, alright?” Pidge tried to soothe his best friend in a low voice, pushing the textbook back towards Kelly who had angrily shoved it away.  “Also, keep your damn voice down.  I really don’t want to get kicked from the library _again_.”

 

“No!  I’m done.  We’ve been at this for four fucking hours _straight_ , and quite frankly, I’m getting sick and tired of memorizing notes for the physics of general relativity.  A girl can only take so much of the Schwarzschild metric, man!” Kelly said with hushed exasperation.

 

“Okay, then what do you propose we do?” Pidge whispered.

 

“ **_Anything_ ** _but_ **_this_ **!” Kelly exclaimed breathily, putting her head in her hands and then releasing a muffled, frustrated growl.

 

Pidge eyed the surrounding students, noticing the death glares directed towards their table.  “H-how… How about we leave the library for a bit and go get something to eat?  There’s a diner right across the university that’s supposed to have some good, cheap food.”

 

“You had me at ‘cheap food.’  Let’s go!” Kelly gave Pidge a crooked smile, then proceeded to shove her textbooks into her worn black backpack covered in miscellaneous patches and buttons.  Kelly stood up suddenly, her plastic chair screeching across the floor.  She made a beeline towards the exit, walking briskly past annoyed students as Pidge gingerly placed his laptop and books into his green messenger bag.  He quickly pushed in their chairs as quietly as he could before jogging through rows of tables to catch up with Kelly.

 

Kelly was already flying down the stairs outside of the library when Pidge finally caught up to her.

 

“You know, Kelly, there’s this polite thing that normal people do called ‘waiting for their incredibly short friend with stubby legs to catch up before sprinting out the door.’  You should try it some time,” Pidge said with a winded huff, blowing his long chestnut bangs away from his pale, freckled face.  Pidge adjusted his glasses, pushing them back up his nose with an index finger.

 

“You _dare_ try to stop me from eating?  On an empty stomach?!  Pidge, this ain’t your first rodeo, boy.  Get with the program,” Kelly said with an air of sarcasm.  She turned her head down to look at Pidge, where her determined grey eyes met his analytical golden ones.

 

Pidge rolled his eyes so hard he felt like he broke a blood vessel.  “Of course.  How could I forget ‘The Summer of the Great Calamity’ back when you got so hangry you—”

 

Kelly slapped a fingerless gloved hand over Pidge’s mouth.  “I don’t need a remind—  Hey!  What the hell was that for?!”

 

“Don’t touch my mouth like that again,” Pidge replied flatly.

 

“Did you really have to lick my fingers though?” Kelly said with disgust.

 

“How do you think I felt?  Your hands are sweaty.  That was just as gross for me as it was for you.  Maybe even grosser, honestly.”

 

“Thanks, Pidge,” Kelly said irritably.  She wiped her fingers on her jeans, removing the saliva.

 

“Anytime, pal,” Pidge replied without missing a beat.

 

The duo continued to walk off campus towards the diner, a comfortable silence falling between the two.  Pidge’s eyes were glued to his smartphone while maneuvering through the throngs of people with ease.  Kelly secretly hypothesizes that Pidge is a motion detecting robot programed to be incapable of error that was sent from another galaxy to study humans before the inevitable alien invasion and the subsequent enslavement of humanity.  It is almost comical how Pidge can walk around attached to his phone the same way those old cartoons had characters who could walk through an active construction site sleepwalking and make it through without a scratch on them.  Meanwhile, Kelly somehow manages to trip over thin air while walking without distractions.  Life is totally fair like that.

 

The two students stopped in front of a building that seemed to be frozen in time.  A large red neon sign rested above a set of double doors that read “ _Castle Diner_.”  The building appeared to be covered in some sort of shiny white metal that reflected the sun’s rays in all directions.  The diner stood out proudly among tall beige corporate buildings.

 

Pidge was the first one to enter Castle Diner by pushing open a door with one hand, the other hand held his cell phone as he typed with his thumb. _Ding-ding-ding!_ Kelly heard something rattle as she followed Pidge into the restaurant; she noticed silver bells hanging from the top corners of the double doors.

 

The inside of the diner was surreal in its own retro way.  The floor was tiled with black and white squares.  Lining the walls were red vinyl booths with white triangles in the center of every backrest and in between each booth was a black table with steel legs supporting it.  At one wall stood a modernized jukebox that filled the restaurant with upbeat music.  The center of the restaurant had a long bar with a black countertop and a red base.  There were red barstools with steel legs lined up against the bar.  The top half of the walls were red and covered with historical memorabilia while the bottom half of the walls were white.  There was a large window cut out of the wall behind the bar where a person could see a kitchen filled with stainless steel.  The scent of cooked beef and coffee filled the restaurant.  Somehow, the diner felt like home to Kelly in its own polished way.

 

“Hi!  Welcome to Castle Diner!  Would you two like to sit at the bar or at a booth?” asked a cheery, feminine voice.

 

Kelly could not think straight.  The tall woman that stood before them was absolutely gorgeous.  Her skin was a tawny color, sun kissed to perfection.  Her complexion was flawless and shown beneath her make up.  Her nose was short and curved upwards, like a gentle ski slope.  Her lips were perfectly plump, pouty, and pink.  Her eyes were a deep blue, framed with long lashes, trimmed brows, and gold eyeliner.  Her long, dark brown hair was pulled into a high ponytail.  She was slender with a small waist, chest, feet, and hands.  She wore a baby blue button up dress with capped sleeves, a white apron, and white flats.  She wore a handmade name tag printed in blue ink that read “ _LAURA_ ”.   She was simply alluring.

 

“Er-erm… uh… I... I…” Kelly’s cheeks turned crimson as her mind struggled to find words in the void of space.

 

“A booth is fine, thanks,” Pidge said monotonously, his eyes flickered up briefly at the waitress before staring soullessly back down at his phone.

 

“Alrighty!  Just give me a minute to grab some menus and then I’ll lead you both to your table,” Laura said with a dazzling white smile.  She quickly left towards the bar.

 

Kelly bent forward slightly and glanced down at what she was wearing.  She wore distressed light washed boyfriend jeans, a red laced tank top, a black AFI’s “We Dance in Misery” shirt with moth-eaten holes, an open red long-sleeved plaid shirt, a black beanie, her signature black fingerless gloves, and black combat boots.  ‘ _Great_ ,’ Kelly thought, sighing softly.  ‘ _Out of all the outfits I could’ve worn today, I decided to dress like a grunge lumberjack lesbian_.’

 

The tall brunette returned, walking with grace and carrying herself with the utmost confidence.  As the waitress lead them to their table, Kelly noticed that Laura has a round, perky butt and shapely, toned legs.  ‘ _God, I am_ **_so_ ** _gay_ ,’ Kelly thought, bringing a hand to her mouth to hide the smile that was slowly spreading across her lips.

 

Laura stopped at a booth near the center of the restaurant and then placed the menus on top of a table.  Pidge circled behind Laura, slipping into the furthest seat.  He lifted his bag and then placed it beside him.  Kelly went to take a seat, taking a step forward.  She trips over the corner of the previous booth, falling fast.  Kelly’s right hand smacks the tabletop hard; she could already feel the stinging from the impact.  It takes Kelly a second to realize that she is being touched by another person.  She looks to the left, seeing slender, manicured fingers encircling her wrist and a gentle yet firm hand holding her bicep.

 

“Oh my god!  Are you okay, miss?” Laura asked with mild panic, her eyes wide with shock as she holds Kelly’s arm.

 

Kelly’s eyelids fluttered as she blankly stared back at Laura’s sapphire eyes; it took Kelly a moment before reality came crashing back.  Kelly straightened herself, reluctantly pulling herself free from Laura’s soft hands.  Kelly smiled, her lips twitching as she felt heat rise from her neck.

 

“Yeah, I’m fine.  Thank you,” Kelly said sheepishly.  Kelly swore to herself internally, not only for tripping in front of a beautiful girl but also because she could have sworn her voice wavered and cracked.  She prayed to any deity listening that Laura did not notice.  Kelly sat in the seat opposite of Pidge.  She removed her backpack, feeling ashamed and dejected.

 

“I’ll start you two off with drinks.  What would you like?” Laura asked, pulling out a pad of paper and a sparkly blue pen from her apron while giving her undivided attention to Kelly.

 

“I’ll have a glass of water with lemon, please,” Kelly said, giving Laura a timid smile.

 

Laura turned towards Pidge.  “I’ll have a coke,” Pidge said with a friendly smile that showed off his dimples.

 

“Okay!  I’ll be right back with your drinks,” Laura said brightly after scribbling a note on the pad of paper.  She beamed at Kelly before walking back towards the bar.

 

Kelly picked up the menu, skimming through the items with weary eyes.  She peeked at Pidge after a minute of deliberation, who did not touch his menu and was staring owlishly at Kelly from across the table.

 

“What?” Kelly asked uneasily, placing her menu back down on the table deliberately.

 

“You like her.  A lot,” Pidge said matter-of-factly, raising a thick brow and giving Kelly a knowing look.  Pidge jerked his head once sideways towards Laura, who’s back was towards them while using the soda machine.

 

“Oh _god_.  Is it that obvious?” Kelly questioned dreadfully even though she was well aware of the answer.

 

“Is the atomic weight of Cobalt 58.9?” Pidge replied, his lips quirking into a shit-eating grin.

 

Kelly sputtered for a second before letting out a sudden cackle.  ‘ _He_ **_would_ ** _make a Ghostbusters II reference… Oh my lord_ ,’ Kelly thought, quickly covering her mouth in a lousy attempt to stifle her laughter as her cackle turned into a giggle.

 

“Here are your drinks…” Laura said, placing a glass of water plus a small dish of wedged lemons near Kelly and then a glass of coke near Pidge.  “Are you all ready to order?”

 

Kelly eyed Pidge, who finally picked up his menu and then scanned it briefly before placing the menu back down on the table.  Nodding once subtly, Pidge returned Kelly’s gaze.

 

“Yeah, we’re ready to order.  Ladies first,”  Pidge said, gesturing with a flick of his wrist towards Kelly.

 

“I’ll have the pasta salad.  Could you please not add any Parmesan cheese?  I’m lactose intolerant… so it would kinda be an issue… Haha…” Kelly trailed off, wincing slightly. ‘ _Dammit, Kelly, she_ **_really_ ** _didn’t need to know any of that.  Can you not be a total dork or a rambling idiot for five fucking minutes?_ ’ Kelly thought as she patiently handed the menu to Laura who was writing down Kelly’s order.

 

“You got it, cutie!” Laura exclaimed with sugary sweet enthusiasm, giving Kelly an exaggerated wink while tucking the menu underneath her arm.  Kelly’s eyes went wide before looking away towards the window, a smile toying at the corners of her lips and a rosy blush blooming across her cheeks as she wrung her hands beneath the table.

 

“And what would you like to eat, handsome?” Laura said with a sultry smile as she gazed at Pidge with half-lidded eyes.

 

Pidge froze when he heard the word “handsome”; he stopped scrolling through his phone immediately and locked it.  He whipped his head sideways, eyes blown impossibly wide.

 

“U-uh…” Pidge stammered, his voice uneven.  He blinked twice, then suddenly his lips formed a perfect _o_.  “R-right!  The order!  Yeah, I’ll have your double cheeseburger with fries… except I’ll have three of those and I want them stacked on top of each other into one giant burger without any of that middle bun crap.”

 

“Are you okay with being charged three times for your order?” Laura asked, seemingly unphased by the odd request.

 

“Yeah, that’s fine,” Pidge said as he handed his menu to Laura.

 

“And do you want three orders of fries with your meal as well?”  Laura asked as she tucked his menu under her arm.

 

“Hell yeah, I do,” Pidge said with a wide, cheesy smile, his eyes crinkling.

 

Laura giggled softly; her voice was light and refreshing like a gentle ocean breeze.  Kelly felt her mood brighten instantly, as if she was blessed by angels while listening to Laura’s laughter.

 

“Alright, so I have a pasta salad with no cheese and three orders of the double cheeseburger stacked together, no middle buns, with three times the fries.  Is there anything else I can get for you two?”  Laura asked after she finished writing down Pidge’s order.

 

“Nope,” said Kelly.

 

“Nah, thanks though,” said Pidge.

 

“Okay!  I’ll bring out the orders when they are ready.  My name is Laura, so just holler if you need anything,” Laura said with a wink, before she bustled her way behind the counter.

 


	2. Dreaming

Kelly closed her eyes, breathing in, then out.  She opened her eyes to see Pidge staring at her.  Pidge then grinned at her, knowingly.

 

Kelly furrowed her brows.  “What?”

 

“Ha! You know why,” Pidge said matter-of-factly.

 

“Uh… Sorry, I didn’t get the memo.”

 

“Oh my god…” Pidge rolled his eyes for the upteenth time that day.  He pinched the bridge of his nose for a moment, squeezing his eyes shut and sighing.  Opening his eyes again, he looked pointedly at Kelly. “It’s unbelievable how much you like her.”

 

“Who?” Kelly asked, looking as blank as a freshly unpackaged whiteboard.

 

“The! Waitress!” Pidge said in a hushed, exasperated whisper, jerking his thumb towards Laura.

 

Kelly’s eyes widened, her mouth forming a perfect “o”. She averted her gaze, quickly scanning the restaurant.  Laura was behind the counter, wiping it down, humming to herself happily.

 

“You better pick a god and pray, tiny man, that Laura didn’t hear or else—“

 

“Or else, what?” Pidge egged on, staring down Kelly.

 

“Or else kidney stones won’t be the only pain you’d be feeling tonight!” Kelly declared in a loud whisper, putting her fists up defensively in a mock boxing stance.

 

“W-o-w,” Pidge sounded out, speaking plainly and loudly.  “You’re cruel. I wouldn’t wish kidney stones to befall my worst enemy.

 

“It’s not so much that I wish you would get kidney stones, I’m saying it’s your inevitable fate of getting kidney stones with how bad your diet is,” Kelly explained.  “All you drink is soda INSTEAD of water and eat massive amounts of calories. It’s bound to happen.”

 

“Yeah, well, science is a LIAR sometimes,” Pidge grinned.  “Stupid science bitch couldn’t even make I more smarter.”

 

Kelly snickered, then snorted loudly.  Embarrassed, she covered her nose, her eyes watering with unshed happy tears.

 

“Oh my lord… I hate you so much,” Kelly said in between giggles.

 

“Love ya too, homeslice,” Pidge said with a wink.  He proceeded to get out his phone to play some game that Kelly couldn’t care less for.  Something about battling, getting pulls, a lot of luck… and probably some real life money too.  Kelly liked games, but she preferred games where if she spent money on the game, it was for the whole game and not stupid microtransactions.  ‘ _ Pay to play?,’ _ Kelly thought. _  ‘No thanks.  Not on this college girl’s budget!’ _

 

Kelly looked out the window, watching the world pass by.  So many cars, bikes, and pedestrians. There were people traveling in groups, as couples, and Han Solo style.  ‘ _ I’m glad I have friends like Pidge to keep me company _ ,’ Kelly thought, ‘ _ but I wish I had a partner.  A partner in crime, maybe? But something more than that.  Someone to keep me company in this busy world, where we could do exciting, wonderful things together.  And someone who is willing to do slow, beautiful things together. That would be nice.’ _

 

“Alrighty!  I have the pasta salad with no parmesan cheese,” Laura said cutely.  Kelly, startled, widened her eyes and turned towards her food as a large plate of pasta was set before her.  “And here is the triple double cheeseburger and fries, no club.” Laura placed one plate in front of Pidge with a ginormous burger dripping with sauce and some fries on the side.  She then grabbed another large plate with only fries from her arm and placed it further down the table on Pidge’s side. “Be careful! The fries are extra hot! Is there anything I can get for you while I’m over here?”

 

“Nope!” Pidge and Kelly said simultaneously.

 

“Please enjoy your meal, then!” Laura said, nodding before leaving the two alone.

 

Pidge wasted no time digging into his meal.  He grabbed the burger with two hands like a claw machine, holding the meat and buns tightly between his fingers.  Pidge then opened his mouth, unhinging his jaw like a snake. He bit down, managing to get all six patties and both buns into his mouth.  Grease and sauce dripped from his burger, down between his fingers and over his arm. Kelly could not help but watch in amazement as this natural predator devoured his first meal of the day.

 

“Take a video, it will last longer,” Pidge said in between mouthfuls of food.

 

“I might take you up on that offer, honestly.  However, I’m hungry so I can’t watch the master at work for much longer,” Kelly smiled before picking up a fork and began eating her pasta.

 

The pasta was good.  Cold, red wine vinegarette dressing, pepperoni, and black olives living on a plate in harmony.  Nothing to write home about, but it was a lot of food for a cheap price. That’s what mattered the most, honestly.

 

The two ate in silence, mostly, until…

 

“What the hell are you doing?” Kelly asked, bewildered and slightly disgusted.

 

“What do you mean?” Pidge asked, shaking the ketchup bottle more.  He then proceeded to drizzle more ketchup all over his fries.

 

“That.”

 

“Oh, you mean THIS?” Pidge said while smirking devilishly, arching a brow as he drizzled more ketchup over his other plate of fries.

 

“What kind of chaotic person drizzles ketchup over fries instead of dunking them into a pool of ketchup?” Kelly reasoned.

 

“Oh, you haven’t seen NOTHIN’ yet, sis,” Pidge said, then proceeded to make a massive pool of red ketchup on his plate.  He grabbed three fries in one hand, dunked the fries in the ketchup, and then ate them in front of a baffled Kelly.

 

“You, sir, are a piece of work,” Kelly said, putting her fork down to take a sip of water.

 

“Much obliged,” Pidge said after swallowing.

 

The two continued to eat in silence.  Kelly finished her food faster than Pidge, who took his time to eat the huge pile of food.  Kelly started to fiddle with her phone, not really knowing what to say to Pidge or how to even begin a conversation with Laura.  Suddenly, the jukebox changed songs.

 

“Oh my gosh!  I love this song~!” Laura exclaimed from where she stood at the counter, as an upbeat pop song sounded through the restaurant.

 

“ When I met you in the restaurant~” Laura began to sing along softly, “you could tell I was no debutante.  You asked me what's my pleasure~, ‘A movie or a measure?’ I'll have a cup of tea~ and tell you of my dreamin~'  Dreamin' is free~ Dreamin', dreaming is free.”

 

Kelly watched quietly as Laura cleaned the soda machine and sang her heart out as she worked while Pidge nonchalantly ate his food, pointedly ignoring the two girls.  Or at least he tried to. He couldn’t help but take small peaks at Laura and Kelly’s lovestruck stare.

 

“Dream, dream,” Laura bopped her head to the music, side to side, punctuating the beats. “even for a little while~ Dream, dream, filling up an idle hour~ Fade away, radiate~!”

 

Kelly was captivated by how freely Laura sang.  ‘ _ Thank god she’s turned away _ ,’ Kelly thought.

 

Too soon was the song over and the next song played with no sing-along show.  Kelly frowned slightly, sad that the joyous display was over.

 

“Hey… uh…” Kelly spoke up, trying to get Laura’s attention. “You sang pretty well.  You have a nice voice, too.”

 

“Aw~!  Thanks, hun!” Laura smiled sweetly and genuinely.  “Oh! It looks like you’re done. Should I ring up a separate tab for you both?”

 

“Yes, please,” Kelly said with a small, polite smile.

 

“Alright!  Comin’ right up, sweetie,” Laura replied, bustling her way to the cash register to print out the tab.  Kelly turned her attention to Pidge who, surprisingly, almost cleaned his plate of food. Pidge nodded at Laura and gave her a thumbs up.  ‘ _ You did good, for once _ ,’ Pidge thought.

 

Kelly gave a thumbs up back, somehow aware of Pidge’s true intentions.

 

“Here are your bills!  Pay when you’re ready,” Laura said with an everlasting smile, then turned towards the door and began greeting the next guests.

 

Pidge and Kelly fished for their wallets from their backpacks.  They left a set of dollar bills on the table and began to get up from the table to leave the restaurant.

 

Laura saw the money on the table as she passed by the two leaving the restaurant, puzzled by the amount of dollar bills.  “Are you sure that’s okay, you two?” Laura asked, raising her voice to make sure the woman and man heard her.

 

“Yeah.  Keep the change!” Kelly hollered back with a grin as Pidge held open the door for her.  The two left without another word to Laura.

 

Laura watched them leave for a moment, confused as ever.  However, she shook it off, preparing the new guests’ drink orders.  As usual, she filled the cups with water to the brim and set them on the table in front of the guests then proceeded to take their orders.  When she was done, she entered the food orders into the cash register and pushed the order through the kitchen. Afterwards, with excitement in her chest, she hurried towards the table where the cute goth woman and short, nerdy man sat.  She brought the cash to the register and rang it in… to find out she received a twenty dollar tip! Laura blinked, bewildered, then smiled. She quietly pocketed the tip money and continued to grin with an extra spring in her step for the rest of her shift.

 

* * *

 

Days turned into weeks, which turned into months, which turned into seasons.  Kelly continued to go to the Castle Diner with or without Pidge in tow at least once a week.  If Laura was there, Kelly was ecstatic. Kelly tried (but mostly failed) to flirt with Laura, trying to beat the shyness and anxiety that kept her from interacting with people in general.  Kelly went broke with tipping Laura extra money. It was worth it, though, in Kelly’s eyes, to see Laura smile at the pile of money.

 

Autumn turned to winter which turned into spring.  On one spring day, Kelly did not order any food, instead she focused on studying.  However, Kelly did not reveal to Laura that she could not afford a bite to eat. The day was unusually busy with Laura running around like a headless chicken throughout the majority of her shift.

 

The restaurant was closing soon and Kelly went the entire shift without eating any food.  Determined to feed her favorite customer, Laura packaged a to-go container with pasta salad and a handwritten note for Kelly folded in the corner away from the food.

 

“I’m sorry, but we’re closing soon,” Laura began as she approached the table where Kelly sat with the bag of food and the note behind her.

 

“Ah… okay…” Kelly said with a sigh, closing her textbooks and packing it away in her backpack.

 

“Here!  This is for you!” Laura said with a warm smile, placing the bag on the table.  “It’s on the house.”

 

“Oh, God… Thank you so much, Laura.  Really. I appreciate it,” Kelly said, flustered as she got up from the table and began to leave.

 

“Don’t worry about it.  Be safe and have a great night!”  Laura called out sweetly as the doors to the Castle Diner closed behind Kelly.

 

Kelly stood in the chilly night air, opening the plastic box of food.  She noticed a white piece of paper tucked in the corner of the box. Opening it, the note said:

 

> To Kelly:
> 
> Call me! ♥ (XXX) XXX-XXXX
> 
> Laura

 

‘ _ Oh. My. GOD!’ _ Kelly thought, grabbing her chest to keep her heart from beating out of her body.  
  


* * *

 

 

The next day, Kelly called the number during the late morning in between classes.

 

_ “Hello?”  _ A familiar voice picked up.

 

“Hey… it’s me, Kelly.”  Kelly giggled nervously.

 

_ “Oh!  Hi, hun!  I was hoping you would call me~!”  _ Laura said through the phone, sounding as pleasant as ever.

 

“So… uh… hey… are you free this Friday night?”

 

“ _ Yeah!  Why, what’s up?” _

 

“Let’s go out...  On a date.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The song Laura sings in this chapter is "Dreaming" by Blondie. ( <https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=c2WMetqMkpc> )


	3. Heart Go Bang

Laura waited anxiously out on the sidewalk beside the Castle Diner.  It was 6:25 p.m. and she had been waiting since 6:00 p.m. She could not help it, though.  She was simmering with excitement. She toyed with her silver bracelet around her wrist, rubbing it between her fingers reflexively.  The brunette replayed the conversation in her head on Monday…

  
  


_ “On a date?” Laura repeated, her voice squeaking over the cell phone. _

 

_ “Yeah… Yeah on a date.  A romantic date. Well, it CAN be romantic, but I want you to know it’s OFFICIALLY a date and not just… two gals being pals…” Kelly rambled frantically.  “I understand completely if you’re not into women like that but I thought--” _

 

_ “Sounds great!” Laura’s heart-rate quickened.  She could not believe her voice could go so high…  ‘Oh gosh, I hope I don’t sound desperate,’ Laura thought.  ‘I’m just so happy I’m the one being asked out for once!’ _

 

_ “Wait.  Wait. Wait.  Really?” Kelly sounded shocked. _

 

_ “Yes, really!” Laura giggled.  ‘Oh gosh, I’m so happy right now!  This CAN’T be happening!’ _

 

_ “Oh!  Great!” _

 

_ “Really great!” Laura repeated, smiling into the receiver. _

 

_ “So this Friday, meet me outside the Castle Diner at 6:30 p.m?  Don’t worry, we won’t be eating there. I’ll take you somewhere special,” Kelly rambled on again.  ‘Oh… oh!’ Laura thought. ‘She’s so cute when she’s flustered.’ _

 

_ “Haha!  Okay, sounds good to me!  See you on Friday~!” Laura said, voice dripping with enthusiasm. _

 

_ “See you on Friday, Laura!  Bye!” _

  
  


Laura saw a motorcycle turn towards Castle Diner.  She checked the time on her phone. 6:28 p.m.

 

Laura was surprised the red, white, and silver motorcycle parked right in front of where she stood.  Laura noticed the figure getting off the motorcycle was feminine.  _ ‘Oh!  Could it be--?’  _ Laura thought.

 

The woman took off her red motorcycle helmet.   _ ‘It is!’  _ Laura thought.

 

“H-hey.  I hope I didn’t keep you waiting…”  Kelly said, her cheeks flushed red despite the chilly weather.

 

“Nope!  You’re right on time!” Laura said happily, grinning.

 

“Good.  You’ll need this,” Kelly picked up a shiny white helmet off of the backrest of the motorcycle and handed it to Laura.

 

“Oh, gosh.  Okay…” Laura said hesitantly.  Picking up the helmet, she placed it on her head.

 

“Er… Almost… Here, let me help.”  Kelly placed her hands over Laura’s and gently readjusted the helmet over her head.  “There! Perfect.”

 

“Thank you!”  Laura blushed and blinked, savoring the ghost of Kelly’s soft hands over her own.

 

“No problem.  Now…” Kelly began to expertly get on the motorcycle.  “Hop on.”

 

“Right!” Laura said, nodding once.  ‘ _ Oh gosh, how do I do this again? _ ’ Laura thought.

 

Kelly extended a fingerless-gloved hand.  Laura took it, then swung one leg over the motorcycle.

 

“Oof! Hold on, Kelly.  Let me fix my dress…” Laura said with two heeled feet on the ground.  

 

“Take your time,” Kelly said, patiently waiting.  Laura gripped one of Kelly’s leather shoulders while she tucked her flowy, white dress underneath her.  Once settled, she removed her hand from Kelly’s shoulder and tucked her feet onto the foot bar.

 

“You ready?” Kelly asked, then placed her helmet on.

 

“Yeah, I think so?”  Laura said, her voice pitching higher as she was unaware of what she should be doing.

 

“Alright, let’s go grab something to eat then,” Kelly said.  The engine roared to life, humming loudly around them. Kelly began to pull out of the parking lot and stopped at the stop sign.

 

“You know you can hold on to me if you’re scared!  I don’t mind!” Kelly shouted over the engine’s purrs.

 

“Okay!” Laura yelled back.  She leaned forward, pressing her chest towards Kelly’s back.  Delicate hands snaked around Kelly’s waist to grip her own hands firmly in front of Kelly’s stomach.

 

Kelly turned the corner and began driving through the city.  After many blocks, streets, and red lights, the two women finally arrived at a local pizza place.

 

Kelly parked the motorcycle on the street, then took off her helmet, shaking her head as black wavy hair poofed up again.

 

“We finally made it!”  Kelly said, sounding exhausted.

 

Laura giggled.  “Yes,” she agreed.  “We finally did!”

 

Kelly extended a hand once more.  Laura took Kelly’s hand, getting off the motorcycle quicker than she had got on.  Laura took off the helmet, shaking her head as Kelly had done. Laura held the helmet as Kelly got off the motorcycle as well.  Kelly placed her red helmet in one of the side bins. Laura handed her white helmet to Kelly and Kelly went around to the other side of the motorcycle and put the helmet in the other side bin.

 

Laura combed her curls with her fingers.  “Ugh… Do I have helmet hair?” She asked, poofing up her hair.

 

Kelly chuckled.  “Uh… here, let me help…”  Kelly approached Laura and gently evened out her soft, long curls.  “There,” Kelly said. “Perfect.”

 

Laura giggled, tucking some hair behind her ear and blushing.  “You said that already, hon.”

 

Kelly paused, thinking for a moment.  “Well, you are perfect.”

 

“Oh! Uh… thank you!” Laura replied, flustered.  “So are you!”

 

Kelly smiled, then took Laura’s hand.  “Let’s go inside.”

 

Kelly walked side-by-side with Laura.  Kelly held open the glass door for Laura.  The two women were immediately hit with the savory smell of freshly baked pizza and the warm heat escaping the restaurant.  The restaurant was decorated like a high class hotel lobby--warm neutral colors, a marble drinking bar, a romantic white fireplace near the entrance with dark brown leather loveseats.

 

“Hi, welcome to Allura’s.  Table for two?” A woman greeted warmly.  She had a commanding aura to her as she stood behind the hostess podium.  The woman had a short, clean undercut with white bangs. She looked to be of Japanese descent and she was missing her forearm.  She was wearing all black and stood tall. If it weren’t for the tall ceilings, the woman could probably touch the chandelier without a ladder.

 

“Yes, please,” Kelly said politely as she squeezed Laura’s hand.

 

“Okay, follow me ladies.”  The woman grabbed two leather menus and began walking briskly away.   _ ‘Whoa, she’s THAT tall, even in flats?!’ _ Laura thought.  Kelly let go of Laura’s hand as they struggled to keep up with fast-paced hostess.

 

“Here’s your table,” the Japanese woman said.  Kelly noticed her plated name tag said “TAKARA” in bold print.  Takara placed a menu on two opposite ends of the table. Kelly sat first, sitting furthest away from the door while Laura took the opposite seat.  “Your server will be with you shortly,” Takara said politely before quickly taking her leave.

 

“Wow!  I’ve never been here before.  This place is gorgeous~” Laura cooed, taking in her surroundings.

 

“I was hoping you would like it… though I’ve never been here myself…” Kelly said sheepishly.

 

Laura was about to reply but--

 

“Hey ladies!  My name is Honey and I’ll be your server tonight!” A young heavy set woman appeared in all black formal clothing with a black apron tied around her waist.  She had sleek hair tied into two top buns. She had a large button nose, full lips, brown eyes, and brown skin. “What can I get you started for you? Any drinks or appetizers?” Honey asked warmly.

 

“A water, please,” Laura said with a soft smile.

 

“Make that two, with lemon,” Kelly added, politely smiling as well.

 

“Sure thing, ladies!  I’ll be right back,” Honey replied, then bustled away behind a bar.

 

The two women at the table opened the menus.

 

“Oh goodness, this menu is way smaller than Castle Diner’s!  This place really is fancy!” Laura said, flipping the menu forward and backwards with wide eyes.

 

“Yeah… do you want to try the calamari for an appetizer?” Kelly said, focusing on the food with a laser focus.

 

“Sounds good to me.  Want to split a margherita pizza?” Laura replied, looking up at Kelly with a smile.

 

Kelly looked up finally and she grinned back in response.  “Yes. Sounds perfect.”

 

“I’m back with your waters,” Honey returned with a small tray with two full glasses of ice-cold water and a tray of lemons.  Honey placed a water in front of each lady and placed a small bowl of lemons in the middle of the table. She then placed two straws in the middle of the table.  “What would you like to eat tonight?”

 

Kelly looked at Laura, wondering silently who would say the order first.

 

“We’ll take the calamari as an appetizer and then we’ll split the margherita pizza as an entree,” Laura replied, taking the reins in the conversation.  Kelly quietly exhaled with relief.

 

“Okay, one calamari as an appetizer and the margherita pizza as an entree.  Anything else or is that it for now?” Honey asked, looking at both ladies.

 

“We’re good for now,” Kelly spoke up at last, smiling politely.

 

“Sure thing, I’ll let the kitchen know.  Please don’t hesitate to ask for service,” Honey said with a smile before leaving towards the double swinging doors at the back of the restaurant.

 

“So…” Kelly began.

 

“So…” Laura repeated, giggling.

 

“Uh…” Kelly nervously panicked, trying to figure out what to say.  “Are you going to school?”

 

“Yeah, I am, actually,” Laura replied, looking into Kelly’s grey, almost violet eyes.  “I’m going to a junior college at the moment.”

 

“Oh!  Cool… What’s your major?” Kelly asked, listening to every fluctuation of Laura’s voice.

 

“I’m a biology major.  When I transfer, I want to study to become a marine biologist!” Laura said excitedly.

 

“Oh wow, really?  I never would have guessed.  So no food?” Kelly asked.

 

“No food,” Laura agreed.  “Waitressing is just to pay for college among other things… I’d rather be with the cute ocean life than be around people all day.”

 

“No kidding!  But you’re so good at what you do!”

 

“Says you!” Laura laughed.  “Other people on a bad night would disagree.  It’s okay, though. As long as I’m still employed, I try to brush it off.  Water off of a duck’s back, ya know?”

 

“Yeah, I guess so,” Kelly agreed, but had no idea what that saying meant.

 

“So I know you’re going to the university, but what are you studying?” Laura asked, leaning in to hear what Kelly has to say.

 

“Oh, well I’m studying astrophysics,” Kelly said sheepishly.

 

“Oh look at you miss smarty pants!  That’s SO cool!” Laura replied estaticly.

 

“I don’t know if it’s that cool but--”

 

“Alrighty, ladies!  Here’s your calamari.  There’s a jalapeno aioli for you to try, too.  Be careful, it’s a little hot on the taste buds,” Honey said happily, placing the calamari in the middle of the table.  “Can I get you two anything else at the moment?”

 

“Not right now, we’re good, Honey!” Laura replied, smiling at Honey.

 

“Okay.  Please enjoy.  It’s really good, ladies.  Trust me,” Honey said before leaving to another table.

 

“You first,” Kelly said as she picked up a lemon and squeezed it into her water and placed another lemon wedge inside her water.

 

Laura picked up a few calamari with her fork and placed it on a small plate.  She used a spoon and scooped a small amount of the aioli onto her plate. She picked up a piece of the calamari with her forked, dipped the end into the aioli, and took a bite.

 

“Mmmm~!” She sounded out while chewing.  She swallowed after a few moments. “It’s so good, Kelly!  You HAVE to try it! It’s not even spicy!”

 

Kelly took a sip of water.  She then got her own helping in a similar fashion to Laura.  She used her fork and put just a small dab of the aioli on her calamari before chewing it.

 

“Oof!  I mean, it’s good but it’s hot.  I thought you said it wasn’t spicy?!” Kelly replied before immediately going to her water and drinking half of it in one gulp.

 

Laura laughed boisterously.  She could not help but laugh at Kelly’s teary eyes.

 

“Well, I guess I just don’t have weak taste buds like you~” Laura purred with a wink.

 

“You’re devious,” Kelly replied, taking another sip of water afterwards.

 

“It’s like I don’t even have to try,” Laura teased with a smile.

 

The two ladies continued to eat.  Laura took the bowl of aioli and put it on her plate while Kelly ate plain calamari for the rest of the dinner date.  The two easily finished the lightly breaded calamari. Honey appeared shortly afterwards with a pitcher of water and clearing the empty plates from the table.  Honey poured water into each of their glasses and placed a fresh saucer of lemons in the middle of the table.

 

“Your pizza will be out shortly!” Honey assured Kelly and Laura before leaving.

 

“Wow, the service here is incredible,” Laura thought aloud.

 

“If it’s so incredible, maybe you should apply here,” Kelly said with a wink and a smirk.

 

“Oh, stop it you!  Besides, I can’t. I love it at the Castle Diner and Coral, my general manager and owner, has been so good to me,” Laura replied thoughtfully.

 

“Which one is Coral?  The tall, elderly, ginger woman?” Kelly asked.

 

“Yes!  Her!” Laura said with a smile.  “She’s wonderful. A little peculiar, but that’s part of her charm.”

 

“Aww!  That’s cute,” Kelly said sincerely, smiling at Laura.

 

Laura blushed, smiling shyly under Kelly’s gaze.

 

“It’s pizza time!” Honey said loudly with a smile on her face.  She placed the pizza on top of a small metal stand at the edge of the table and placed two clean plates in front of the two women.  “Is there anything else I can get for you tonight or y’all good?”

 

“We’re good.  Thank you so much for checking up on us, though!”  Laura replied happily, smelling the authentic Italian pizza in front of her.

 

“You’re very welcome, miss.  Please enjoy your meal!” Honey said before leaving.

 

Kelly took a piece of pizza and took a bite.  “This is good, too.”

 

“Wait, I thought you were lactose intolerant?” Laura said, eyeing the mozzarella cheese on Kelly’s slice.  She took a slice and was about to take a bite.

 

“Well, it doesn’t mean I’ll die if I eat some cheese.  It’s just unpleasant, that’s all,” Kelly replied with a shrug and taking another bite.

 

Laura took a bite.  “You’re right, it is tasty!”

 

“It’s probably the best pizza I’ve ever had,” Kelly agreed.

 

The two easily finished off the pizza.  Everything was going smoothly until.

 

_ Toot! _

 

Kelly’s eyes widened and a blush bloomed across her cheeks.

 

“Excuse me…” Kelly said quietly.

 

“Oh, it’s no problem, hon!” Laura laughed.

 

Kelly smiled back.  “And that’s why I shouldn’t eat cheese.  I’ll be gassy for the rest of the night.”

 

“Oh, is that a challenge?  Are you suggesting I can’t handle your farts?” Laura drawled on, smiling broadly and winking.

 

“Oh, GOD, no!  You don’t want that!” Kelly laughed loudly, then snorted, which caused her to giggle.

 

_ Toot! _

 

“Well, it looks like I have no choice,” Laura smiled, then giggled.  “It’s fine. It adds to your cute, quirky charm.”

 

“I don’t know about that one, but thank you,” Kelly replied earnestly.

 

“Okay, ladies.  Here’s the bill.  Thank you for dining at Allura’s tonight.  Let me take those empty plates for you…” Honey appeared, placing a small leather check holder on the table and taking the pizza tray and the empty dishes.  “Do you two need a refill or are y’all good for now?”

 

“We’re good, thank you,” Kelly replied with a polite smile.

 

“Alrighty ladies.  Have a good night and be safe out there!” Honey smiled genuinely before leaving the table.

 

Kelly began pulling out her wallet from her jeans but--

 

“Oh no you don’t.  I’m picking up the tab tonight!” Laura stated, as she looked for her wallet in her satchel.

 

“But--”

 

“No buts!” Laura said authoritatively, a small frown graced her features as she wagged a finger at Kelly.  “You tip me too much! It’s the least I can do.”

 

“Uh… are you sure?” Kelly replied, feeling somewhat small and lost.

 

“Positive!” Laura exclaimed, leafing through the bills from her wallet and placing them inside the check holder.  She put a generous amount of bills on the table as well. “Come on, Kelly. Let’s go!”

 

“Alright…”

 

The two got up from the table.  Kelly caught up with Laura and the two exited the restaurant together.

 

“Have a good night, ladies.” Takara said her goodbyes, holding open the door for the two ladies and shutting it behind them.

 

“So…” Laura began.

 

“So…” Kelly repeated.

 

Laura giggled.  “So, is the date over?”

 

“Mmmm…” Kelly thought.  “Not yet. There’s someplace special I want to take you still.  Is that okay?”

 

“Sounds wonderful,” Laura replied breathlessly.  Anticipation welled up inside her.

 

“Cool,” Kelly replied, a small smirk graced her lips.  She then went to her motorcycle and got out Laura’s helmet and handed it to Laura before Kelly got out her own helmet and put it on.  Kelly got on the motorcycle and held out her hand as Laura put on her helmet. Laura was able to mount the motorcycle much easier than before.  Tucking her dress underneath herself again, she sat down and held Kelly’s waist.

 

“Ready!” Laura shouted.

 

“Alright.  Hang on…” Kelly said then started the motorcycle.

 

Kelly then started riding out towards the edge of the city.   _ ‘Hmm… I wonder where she’s taking me… _ ’ Laura thought.

 

“Hey, Laura!  Remember to lean with me when I lean!” Kelly shouted over the roar of the engine.

 

“Err--Right!  Sorry!” Laura shouted back.

 

Kelly rode through the night.  The two travelled up along the coast, near the seaside.  The air was freezing as Kelly drove fast and the night sea air crashed against their bodies.  The motorcycle leaned and curved with the jagged shoreline. It wasn’t until they were over a bend in the road where Kelly stopped the motorcycle near the cliffside.

 

“We’re here,” Kelly said as she took off her helmet.

 

“Here?” Laura questioned hesitantly before pulling off her helmet as well and getting off the motorcycle.

 

“Yeah.  Hold on,” Kelly replied then got off the motorcycle.  She placed her helmet on the ground near the motorcycle and Laura did the same.  Kelly went to the side bins and got out a fluffy blanket. Laura looked at her quizzically but Kelly only smiled before laying out the blanket on the ground.  Kelly then sat down, legs extended, then patted the spot beside her. “Sit down.”

 

Laura silently obeyed, taking Kelly’s hand as she folded her legs beside Kelly and sitting impossibly close to Kelly.

 

“So…” Laura began.

 

“So…” Kelly repeated.

 

“Uh… you took me to see the ocean… at night?” Laura asked, trying to not sound offensive.

 

“No, silly.  Look up,” Kelly answered, then used a hand to guide Laura’s chin upwards.

 

‘ _ Wow… it’s beautiful!’  _ Laura thought.

 

The stars were clear and bright in the sky, shining in white and light blue.  They were sprinkled throughout the sky like glitter across a black sheet.

 

“Stargazing… I wanted to take you out stargazing,” Kelly finally whispered into the chilly night.

 

They let the silence speak for them as they sat there in the wind.  Kelly’s hand trailed down Laura’s arm, like the blind reading braille, feeling the goosebumps on her skin, until Kelly’s hand held Laura’s, sharing each other’s warmth.  Laura faced Kelly and Kelly could see Laura’s eyes painted bluer than the first day of summer and the last sight of the moon. As the stars fell around Laura, it was an astonishing view that took away the last breath shared between two.  Kelly felt the soft, warm comfort of Laura’s lips pressed against hers.

 

It was the first day of forever, and Kelly never was the same.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was inspired by Blue October's "Heart Go Bang." ( <https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=pDfo1J0Krug> )

**Author's Note:**

> My tumblr is [@strongfartz](http://strongfartz.tumblr.com). You can also find me on twitter [@strongfartz](http://twitter.com/strongfartz).


End file.
